freddy_fazbears_pizzeria_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
William Afton
Springtrap, also known as William Afton in the credits, is a salvageable animatronic that holds the corpse and conscience of William Afton. Gameplay He will try attack the player when trying to salvage him. If the salvage is completed properly, he will try to attack the player from the vents. Sometimes, when he is very close to the office or moving, the player will hear Springtrap speaking to them. Appearance Springtrap has a very peculiar appearance and is a lot more damaged than in FNaF 3, but he is still his trademark rotten yellow color. He has a drastically different appearance than his counterpart in FNaF 3. Springtrap also lacks the right part of his forearm, exposing somewhat of a bone. He also has large buck teeth on his upper jaw. His lower jaw resembles that of a nightmare animatronic from FNaF 4. Most of his scalp is also exposed, revealing what looks to be part of his brain or skull. His left eyeball is partially covered by a cable. Both of his ears are missing large portions of their upper halves. Also, unlike his FNaF 3 counterpart, Springtrap‘s mouth hangs open, whereas in FNaF 3, he wears a permanent grin, with his mouth closed. FNaF: FFPS Death His first death was when William dismantled the main animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, but upon doing that, William awoke the souls of the Missing Children (which he killed) and now able to go into the Safe Room, the ghosts follow William into the it, where he puts on the springlock suit. Unfortunately, William didn't notice the leak from the roof as he suddenly stood up and laughed at the ghosts. Suddenly water dripped on the suit, loosening the springlocks. The springlocks loosened and violently killed him inside the suit, leaving his soul to inhabit the suit. His second death took place after he was being lured into a fake restaurant by his old partner, Henry and the building was set on fire. As the spirits of Elizabeth, Michael, Henry’s daughter and the remaining children are permanently freed, William's spirit is cast into the "Darkest Pits of Hell". (This was said by Cassette Man/Henry as he explained that the location was all a trap in the True Ending.) Voice Lines ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- }} Audio Trivia *William Afton is the killer of most, if not all, of the dead children in the FNAF series (except Elizabeth, who possesses Baby, since that kill was an accident), being responsible for the deaths of the children that go on to possess the Main animatronics, Circus Baby (which was an accident), and the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 protagonist. *This is the same name that appears in FNAF 3, however, there's no counterpart name for Springtrap. All we can know is that he's credited (in the credits) as William Afton. *Of all the animatronics that were re-designed for this game, Springtrap has the most drastic alterations from his original appearance. * This version of Springtrap looks more relatable to the FNaF World Counterpart than the FNAF 3 edition. * Unlike his counterpart in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Springtrap appears to have a fairly bulbous (and clean) human skull inside his suit as opposed to a mummified head (although it is possible the skin has rotted away, revealing the skull and/or brain.) * Afton seems to comment on his change in appearance, stating, “You may not recognize me at first, but I assure you, it’s still me.” Though he may also be talking about his becoming Springtrap. Speculation * It is assumed that he derogated after the fire at Fazbear's Fright, but he may just have rotted naturally. * His left arm is missing, leaving just a white spike, likely bone, in it's place. It is thought this arm was removed in the fire at Fazbear's Fright, or rotted off during William's trip to the establishment. Gallery Springtrap.png|Springtrap, during the Salvaging part of gameplay. 1423.png|Springtrap, while being salvaged. 1430.png|Ditto, but glancing at the player. 1431.png|Ditto, but he is positioned completely upright. SalvageJumpscare.gif|Springtrap's jumpscare during the Salvaging part of gameplay. SpringtrapAttack.gif|Springtrap's old jumpscare during the main gameplay. WilliamNewJump.gif|Springtrap's new jumpscare during the main gameplay. Springtrap death office.png|Springtrap's last frame of jumpscare during the main gameplay with background. Springtrap.PNG 1914.png|Springtrap's secret screen flash in the alley. 1913.png|Springtrap's secret screen in the alley. Category:Animatronics Category:Antagonists Category:Salvageable Category:Male Category:Characters